Mother Brain
Mother Brain is a character in the separate cartoon and comic book continuities of Captain N: The Game Master as well as the main villain. The two versions of the character share a lot of personality traits and some backstory. She is loosely based on the main antagonist of Metroid. Mother Brain is a villain who lives on the asteroid-like spacecraft known as Metroid, from which she hatches plots to conquer Videoland. She is voiced by the late Levi Stubbs, who was probably best known for being the lead singer of 1960s R&B group the Four Tops. Cartoon Personality Mother Brain is vain, intelligent, devious, and determined to overthrow Princess Lana and replace her as the ruler of Videoland. She leads the Forces of Chaos, a team of villains that includes King Hippo, Eggplant Wizard, and Dr. Wily. She relies on King Hippo and Eggplant Wizard to carry out most of her plans, though they often anger her with their stupidity and incompetence. In spite of her scheming and villainous nature, Mother Brain has a softer side that surfaces on occasion. She likes having her appearance complimented, and when Simon Belmont falls in love with her and helps her conquer Castlevania to prove that his feelings for her are genuine, she acts deeply touched. ("Mr. and Mrs. Mother Brain") Abilities *'Fluid Tank': Mother Brain is housed in a fluid-filled tank, which protects her from direct assaults and can be fitted with weapons or attachments that increase her mobility. One episode states that Mother Brain's weight - which presumably includes her tank - is two tons. ("Wishful Thinking") *'Tendrils': Mother Brain can extend her tendrils through tubes in the tank, allowing her to manipulate objects and constrict enemies (or unfortunate minions) within her reach. *'Electrokinesis': Mother Brain can channel electrical energy through her tendrils or fire it in the form of deadly bolts. *'Gadgetry': Mother Brain has access to the advanced weaponry and technology of Metroid, including her computer mind mirror. *'Virtual Immortality': Mother Brain has the power to re-digitalize (i.e. reform) her own body and the bodies of her minions, as indicated by her comments after she, King Hippo, Eggplant Wizard, and Dr. Wily are destroyed by a crash star and the fact that all four of them appear in later episodes. ("How's Bayou") Comic In the comics, Mother Brain is vastly wealthy, and once used her resources to bribe Samus Aran into working for her temporarily. ("Money Changes Everything") Trivia * The voice that the late Levi Stubbs used for Mother Brain is almost identical to the one he used for Audrey II, the talking carnivorous plant in Little Shop of Horrors. * In spite of Mother Brain being the main antagonist of Metroid, her archenemy Samus Aran did not appear in the cartoon. *Mother Brain was drawn in a fairly well-detailed form in the first two seasons, but was given a simplified design for Season 3. Gallery File:Snapshot20120412114431.jpg|Mother Brain as she appears in Season 3 File:Mother Brain (Sprite).png|Mother Brain as she appeared in Metroid File:4001198_orig.jpg|Audrey II, the inspiration for Mother Brain's voice Category:characters Category:cartoon characters Category:comic book characters Category:Forces of Chaos members Category:League of Darkness members Category:villains Category:Females